The call
by ShanMah
Summary: (request, OS) Just a normal day at the office for Seto Kaiba, filling paperwork and taking calls... said no one ever. (SetoxTea, SetoxOC, rated M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. I merely borrow them for the sake of a non-profit fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Seto/Tea (azureshipping)

**Rating: **M

**Other information:** Continuing with my current trend, this is also for my anonymous requester!

**The call**

The blonde's mouth made wet noises as she sucked and licked him diligently: sighing with pleasure, Seto Kaiba dug his fingers through her chignon, pushing her lower down his shaft. She did not seem to mind: in fact, the young woman seemed to enjoy the blowjob even more as he held her down on his huge cock.

The phone rang: some men would've pushed the woman aside and taken the call. Some men would've ignored the phone entirely. Seto Kaiba wasn't "some men": pushing her head even lower with one hand, he picked up the phone with the other one.

"Seto Kaiba," he replied with a voice that gave nothing away.

The secretary sucked and licked the CEO's cock hungrily, eager to have him cum down her throat: she hoped that the call was unimportant enough and that it wouldn't force him to change his mind about taking her and giving her release. If this was anything job-related, it could take hours, and she wouldn't be able to wait this long for him. _Please don't be job-related._

"Oh?" Seto's amused voice said to whoever was calling, "And what are you wearing?"

_Definitely not job-related_, Fiona thought. She didn't know which one that was. The pretty redhead that she had once seen bent over the desk, lifting her skirt and fingering herself for Seto? The cute, seemingly innocent brunette that craved for domination? The alluring blonde, with her big, heavy breasts and curvy hips?

"Are you wet already?" he asked, and when she replied he went on, "Of course you are, you slut. Well then, finger yourself for me. I want to hear you moan."

There was a pleasured sigh in his ear when Tea obeyed. She moaned loudly as she touched herself, but not loudly enough that she would cover the moist noises of her fingers running in and out of her cunt. _She truly is wet_, he reflected, the thought making him grow even bigger in his secretary's tight mouth. She was good, he had to admit -_ damn _good. A pleasured sound left his lips.

"Are you touching yourself too?" Tea asked.

"Yes," he lied. "You're such a curious little whore..."

"Oh that's good," she moaned, "Jerk off for me, I love seeing you handle your big cock... mmmhh... I want you to cum all over me, all over my big tits and my slick cunt-"

Fiona sucked him off eagerly as Tea's pleasured voice filled his ear: he knew, even without seeing her, that she was as close to the edge as he was. She was panting heavily, whimpering loudly over the phone, and he could picture her in his mind, laying on her bed with her legs spread and her fingers running in and out of her tightness, just on the verge of cumming.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered.

"I want - I want to ride your huge d-dick," she stuttered, so close to the explosion that she could barely think, let alone speak, "I want your hard cock in my tight pussy, I-I... God-_AAAH_-"

As the brunette cried out, Seto climaxed as well, filling the attractive secretary's mouth with his semen. When he removed his hand from the back of her head she pulled out, a smirk on her lips, before dutifully swallowing the creamy seed. A devious smile curved Seto's lips.

"Still horny?" he asked, digging his gaze in Fiona's hazel eyes.

"Yes," Tea confessed as the blonde nodded.

"Take off your clothes for me," he ordered. "Slowly. Take your time. Let me see every detail."

His cobalt eyes were set on the secretary, making it very clear that the order was also - or especially - for her. She got up, her hands slowly unbuttoning the dark blue jacket: with a naughty smile, she tossed it away. Underneath the jacket, Fiona was wearing a silky ivory blouse: slowly, playfully, she started unbuttoning the buttons, one by one, revealing a small portion of her creamy skin every time. When all of the buttons were gone, she let the silky fabric glide down her soft skin: she wore a white see-through bra that did a very poor job at hiding her pink nipples. Her stomach was perfectly flat, her breasts were round, firm and inviting. Digging her eyes into his, she took a hand to her back and effortlessly untied the bra, and the delicate piece of lingerie slid to the floor, freeing her bosom. Fiona's hands ran up her stomach and got a hold of her breasts: they were too big even to fit her hands. Arching her back, the diligent secretary began massaging her own breasts in front of her boss. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm touching my boobs," Tea breathed, "I miss your hands on my big breasts, I want you to touch me... I want your cock between my tits so you shoot your semen all over my face when you cum... is your big dick still hard for me, Seto?"

A smirk crept on his lips.

"Oh, believe me, it is," he replied. "Why don't you take off the skirt? Show me what you got..."

Again, Fiona got the message: turning around to show him her round ass, she started unzipping her pencil skirt. Slowly, she revealed the white thong and the firm butt cheeks that had been hidden underneath, until the dark blue skirt fell to the floor like the rest of her clothes. She stepped out of it and turned around, pressing her butt against the hard surface of the desk.

"Touch yourself for me," he ordered. "Finger yourself again..."

A wicked glee in her hazel eyes, she slipped her hand under the thong and slid two fingers inside her undoubtedly wet pussy. She arched her back and threw her head back, masturbating in perfect silence but for the erotic noises caused by her wetness. His eyes were set on the fingers that the secretary was using to pleasure herself: she did seem to enjoy it quite a bit, yet she would not utter a sound because she knew, she understood that he didn't want the woman on the phone to hear. It didn't matter that she was silent, though: Tea was doing enough moaning for two. After a while, Fiona straightened her neck, digging her eyes into Seto's. _Fuck me,_ her eyes said, _fuck me senseless, **please...**_

"Oh God Seto," she panted, "My fingers are too small, I need your cock, your cock is so much bigger, yes-"

"You need something bigger?" Seto said.

The blonde nodded frenetically.

"Yes," Tea begged.

Seto got up from his chair: once again Fiona understood the message and turned around, bending over the dark wooden desk.

"Get your biggest vibrator," he ordered, "I'm sure a horny slut like you has many of them."

"Yes," she confessed as Seto slid Fiona's soaked thong down her firm thighs, "I bought one that is as big as your cock... last night we had sex, it lasted less than a minute and then he fell asleep... I fucked myself with it thinking of you... right next to him... it was so good, I came twice..."

Seto chuckled.

"Clueless bastard never knew?"

"Never."

He heard the buzzing sound of the vibrator.

"Fuck yourself for me._ Pretend_ it's me."

As Tea - without a doubt - obeyed, Seto entered Fiona's dripping cunt at once.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "It's so big, your cock is so fucking big-"

He grunted with pleasure as he began ramming into his secretary with more vigor. He could see her quiver, feel her muscles tightening around his dick, and yet she remained perfectly silent.

"Oh Seto," the dancer cried out, "Fuck me harder, yes, harder, harder, _harder_-"

The CEO obliged, plowing Fiona's cunt even harder.

"You're a fucking bitch in heat," Seto said, breathing heavily. "You're such a whore, I'll give you what you deserve-"

"Do it," she begged, "Fuck me, I'm your whore, cum all over me, and fuck me again, fuck me-"

Under him, he felt Fiona's body tensing and then shaking, her cunt tightening around his cock as she climaxed without a single sound.

"I'll fuck you on his bed, would you like that?"

"Yes," she breathed, "God, your cock is so big in my tight pussy, I... I..."

Seto would never know what she was about to say, as the brunette cut off her sentence to cry out her pleasure, cumming loudly in the phone.

"Go on," he ordered with his most authoritarian voice.

With his free hand, he playfully pulled Fiona's hair, arching her back almost painfully - almost - as he rammed brutally into her. She was breathing more heavily now, her face flushed from the silent orgasm he'd just given her, her lips whispering obscene words that he could not hear over Tea's moaning. At each of his violent thrust her facial expression changed, displaying her struggle to keep silent as he fucked her brains out.

"Fuck me hard with your huge dick," Tea begged, "Yes, like that, like that, like _that-_"

Again he could picture her, laying on her bed, fully naked, her legs spread widely as she fucked herself with an enormous fake cock, trying to pretend it was him. He could see the vibrator moving in and out of her, dripping with her intimate juices.

"You like that you fucking slut?"

"Yes," Tea cried out, "Yes, God, _yes_-"

"Oh yeah," Fiona breathed, barely audible, "Fuck me hard, make me cum again, Mr. Kaiba..."

Her body collapsed against the desk when she was crushed by her second orgasm: she whimpered softly, unable to hold it all in, but the CEO was counting on Tea's loud moaning to cover for the secretary' subtle expression of her climax. Satisfied, he let go as well, sighing with pleasure as he lost himself inside of Fiona, filling her with his creamy seed. Over the phone, Tea was panting heavily.

"Better?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you," she replied with a satisfied voice.

Seto pulled out of the blonde as he hung up the phone. She smiled.

"_Much_ better," she replied, knowing full well that the question had been for her as well. "Mr. Kaiba, I hope that this helped you, as well."

A devious smirk curved his tempting lips as he glanced down, watching as one drop of his cum slowly fell down her creamy thigh.

"It helped me very much, Fiona," he answered. "Thank you again for your diligence."

She laughed and turned around, leaning her ass against the desk: slowly opening her legs so that he would see his semen drip from her pussy, as she knew he loved, she mirrored his smirk.

"Don't thank me, Mr. Kaiba," she said, spreading the legs further so that he would see every details, "It's my duty after all. I'm here to serve you."

Giving him a wink, she got off the desk.

"Besides," she said with a playful tone, "You know it is always my pleasure to work under you, Mr. Kaiba."


End file.
